You Are Not Alone
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: After his death, Tadashi became a ghost whose sole purpose is to protect Hiro and follow him wherever he goes, keeping him out of trouble. Hiro is having strange feelings like someone is there with him but he can't see anyone. Soon, he starts seeing the ghost of his brother and tries to adjust. Hiro realizes that he's not alone, and he never was. Tadashi was here, and now he knows.
1. Chapter 1: Watching Over You

Chapter 1: Watching Over You

Hiro's eyes fluttered open as the rays of sunlight entered his room telling him to wake up and get on with the day. He wanted more than anything to go back to sleep, but the day had other plans for him. He groggily rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, getting ready to just get on with the day. He approached his best friend's charging case.

"Good morning Baymax." He patted the top of the charging case and continued to get ready.

There was however, another person in the room. A person who Hiro didn't say good morning to because he wasn't even aware that the person was in the room. Tadashi sighed and smiled. "Good morning Otouto."

Hiro hadn't heard what his older brother had said because it wasn't exactly easy to communicate living in two different planes of existence. While Hiro was alive and well, Tadashi on the other hand, was a ghost. After he ran inside the flaming building, it exploded and he lost his life in it. Every day since then, Tadashi has been doing his best to look after Hiro and make sure that he didn't get into any trouble.

It was really hard at first for Hiro to cope with Tadashi's death and it was even harder for him to watch his little brother suffer because of a stupid mistake he had made. But with the help of Baymax and the rest of their friends, he was able to move on. Little did he know though, Tadashi never really left. He was just there in spirit form. He didn't really have anything better to do than to watch over Hiro, but even if he did, he would probably continue watching over him anyways.

After a while, the oldest brother had gotten used to Hiro not being able to see or hear him. As long as he was there to protect him, then it would be just fine. Of course he still wished that he could talk to him sometimes. Hiro had finished getting ready and approached the sleeping Baymax again.

"See you later buddy, I'll be back and maybe we could hang out later."

The prodigy gave the sleeping robot a smile and left the room. Tadashi couldn't help but smile.

"Hey knucklehead, wait for me."

The ghost stood up and followed his brother out of the room. Hiro could be a handful at times but at least now he could make sure he didn't do anything stupid, because he knew what his little brother was capable of. The good thing was that he hasn't gone bot fighting since the fire, so that was good. He did occasionally get into some trouble though and it was always Tadashi that secretly got him out of it, he just didn't know it.

Hiro walked out the door of the cafe with a quick goodbye to Aunt Cass. Tadashi gave his Aunt Cass a goodbye as well even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He followed Hiro as he walked down the sidewalk to an unspecified location. It didn't matter where he was going because Tadashi would always be with him. He just wished that Hiro knew how true that actually was.

Tadashi followed Hiro to a candy store, one they used to go to a lot before the fire. While inside, Hiro purchased some gummy bears as he always did. Years later, Tadashi still could not understand what was up with that kid and gummy bears.

While at the candy store, Tadashi noticed that Hiro also bought some vanilla covered nuts, his favorite. Hiro was allergic, so why would he go through all this trouble to buy nuts? Specifically Tadashi's favorite? Oh well, he would probably find out sooner or later.

The brothers walked out of the store, one behind the other and soon, Tadashi was following his brother into that stuffed animal store that specialized in making stuffed animals of people's design. Weird, Hiro went into the store the other day to have a stuffed animal made, but Tadashi never got a chance to see what it was.

"Uh, i'm here to pick up an order for Hamada."

The man at the front started looking behind the counter and pulled out a nice looking white box. "Here you go." Hiro pulled some money out of his pocket. He placed it on the counter and left with the box. Tadashi wondered what could possibly inside. Maybe Hiro liked a girl and he wanted to impress her with a stuffed animal. It was a possibility, but Tadashi didn't know for sure.

They eventually made it back to the cafe. Tadashi followed Hiro up the stairs back into their bedroom. "Ow." Within seconds, the giant adorable marshmallow robot activated and inflated to his full height. "Hello Hiro, are you in distress?"

"No Baymax, but, I got it." Hiro held the box up to show the robot. Now Tadashi could finally find out what was inside. Hiro sat the box on the floor, and once he opened it, he pulled out a cute stuffed Baymax about the size of an average teddy bear. Tadashi raised an eyebrow as he wondered what he could possibly need it for. Baymax blinked.

"Are you going to go tomorrow?" The robot asked.

"Uh, yeah, because, tomorrow is pretty special."

Go where? Why is tomorrow so special? Was is someone's birthday? Was it Christmas? No, that was a couple of months ago. What would possibly make tomorrow so special? Tadashi approached the calender and saw that tomorrow's date was circled with a big heart.

"February 14th. Valentine's Day."

That explained the candies and the stuffed Baymax, but who were they for? Tadashi figured that if Hiro did have a crush, then he would just have to be there to guide him through it.

* * *

Later that night, Hiro was getting ready for bed. He kept getting a lot sleepier lately, which was probably due to him not getting enough sleep in the first place. And of course, Tadashi would be watching over him while he slept, like he did every night. Even though he was a ghost, he could still sleep, he just preferred to look after Hiro while he slept since he didn't need sleep to run on anymore.

He knew that Hiro could be an absolute menace during the day, but while he slept, he just looked so peaceful. "Alright Aunt Cass, i'm going to bed now." Tadashi could hear Hiro call from all the way downstairs. Hiro opened up the door and continued to remain completely oblivious of Tadashi's presence. He turned and noticed that Baymax was still activated.

"Well, I've got a big day tomorrow so I guess i'd better get some sleep."

"I agree. Resting will help better improve your chances of attention and focus."

"Yeah, you always know what's best buddy." Hiro yawned, indicating that he was tired. "Well, good night Baymax. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Hiro." Baymax looked in Tadashi's direction for a few seconds before retreating into his charging case. The younger brother stretched his arms out, then slid underneath his covers.

Tadashi smiled. "Good night, bonehead." He bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead and watched as the prodigy drifted off to sleep. Tadashi just thought that he looked so adorable while he slept.

When they were younger, Hiro would ask to sleep with him all the time, especially after he had nightmares. But then Hiro got older and they didn't really do it much anymore. Hiro really regretted it because now Tadashi was gone. Not entirely of course.

Tadashi smiled as he started stroking his brother's wild hair. Ruffling it always gave him great joy that he couldn't really explain. He often ruffled Hiro's hair for two reasons. One, it made him feel good inside, and two because it really annoyed Hiro. Maybe the second reason was the cause for the first reason. Tadashi never thought much about it, he just did it.

Hiro started mumbling something in his sleep. It sounded something like "Tadashi...stop...touching hair..." The older brother's smile grew wider.

"Good night Hiro. I love you."

Tadashi gave him another kiss on the cheek and continued to stroke him as he was already drifting inside his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting The Grave

Chapter 2: Visiting The Grave

Sunlight made it's way into the room again the next morning, telling Hiro that it was time to wake up. Usually he would protest, but today he had big plans. Tadashi watched as his little brother sat up and stretched his arms out. Today was Valentine's Day, so Hiro had to get on with this day. Hiro managed a small smile and walked over to Baymax's charging case.

"Ow." Within the next few seconds, Baymax was inflated and ready to go.

"Good morning Hiro. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Baymax."

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I have to go pick up those flowers."

"Alright, just stay out of trouble."

"Of course buddy, I really don't need to end up back in jail."

Hiro picked up the box that contained the stuffed Baymax and the vanilla covered almonds and headed out the door. Tadashi smiled and followed Hiro out of the room. Two quick goodbyes were given to Aunt Cass on their way out the door, one of which could actually be heard. Tadashi could finally find out what Hiro was up to and why he was buying all these things.

Tadashi followed Hiro to the flower shop which wasn't very far from the cafe. They would always go to this particular store whenever they needed something flower related. Tadashi followed his little brother inside and watched as Hiro approached the lady at the counter.

"I'm here to pick up an order under Hamada."

The lady gave him a warm smile before turning to look behind her. "Okay, Hamada, here you go."

The lady handed him a bouquet of bright blue flowers. "You know, usually on Valentine's day, people by roses. It's a bit strange to see someone buy Forget-Me-Not's instead." "Yeah well, I have something special planned for these." The lady smiled. "Your lucky that we have so many since more people want roses right now. We're almost out of those."

Hiro managed a small smile. "Thanks." He paid for the flowers and walked out the door.

Tadashi spent some time wondering why he would buy Forget-Me-Not's instead of roses. As they continued walking, Hiro sniffed the flowers and smiled. Tadashi was glad to see him happy.

"Oh hello, Hiro." A cheerful voice called from in front of them. Hiro noticed the entire group sitting outside and hanging out together. "Hey guys." He called to them.

"Whatcha got there?" Fred asked "Are they for your girlfriend?" He asked teasingly. That action only received a sharp elbow jab from Gogo.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gogo simply rolled her eyes and blew a bubble with her gum. "So what's with the blue roses?" Fred asked.

"Uh, they're obviously Forget-Me-Not's." Wasabi corrected, annoyance clear in his voice.

"So Hiro" Honey Lemon suddenly asked "Who are they for?"

"Uh, i'm going to be giving them to..." Hiro froze.

The rest of the group seemed to know what he was about to say. Well, everyone except Tadashi. Honey was the first to speak up.

"Oh, we understand. Good luck."

"Yeah, just hang in there kid." Gogo suddenly said. Hiro gave them all a smile. "Well, see you guys later, and Happy Valentine's Day." With that said, Hiro left and Tadashi followed, still wondering what Hiro could possibly be up to.

* * *

Tadashi kept on following Hiro to the unspecified location. They had been walking for a little while and Tadashi still couldn't wrap his head around what was going on. Hiro sighed and smelled the flowers again. It seemed to be calming him down for some reason, but why would he need some calming down?

Tadashi noticed that the cemetery was up ahead of them. Tadashi assumed that he was just going to walk right past it, but he was wrong.

His eyes widened as he noticed Hiro walking inside the cemetery. And then he realized who the gifts were for. The older brother summoned all of his courage and walked inside after his brother. Over time, Hiro had pinpointed the exact location of his brother's grave. Tadashi followed Hiro past all the stones and flowers. It had taken a while, but eventually, they arrived. Hiro smiled and got down on his knees.

"Hey, Nii-chan, nice to be talking to you again."

As expected, he didn't receive any response from the stone. Tadashi could only sit back and watch.

"Um, so, today is Valentine's Day, so I uh, I got you something."

He started going through the things he had brought with him. "I got you some vanilla covered nuts, because I know they're your favorites. Seriously, you are to these nuts as I am to gummy bears, except you don't act like I do when i'm around gummy bears." Hiro managed a small laugh and continued.

"I also got you..." he opened the box. "A stuffed Baymax, because I know how much you love him, and believe me, I love him too. He's the greatest thing you've ever created." He put the stuffed Baymax back inside the box and held up his last item.

"And these are Forget-Me-Not's. They, uh, represent remembrance, hence the name, Forget-Me-Not. I know that on Valentine's Day, you buy roses, but I bought these for you, because, I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about you, and there's no way I ever will. I think about you a lot, Tadashi, and, I just wanted to let you know that..." Hiro trailed of as a tear fell onto the tombstone.

He looked back up and smiled "...I'm okay."

Tadashi could only watch his little brother as he presented his gifts. He wanted more than anything to comfort his brother and to reassure him that everything would be alright. He couldn't actually tell him anything, so he went with the second best option. He got on his knees beside Hiro and put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Strangely, whenever he touched a living thing, he didn't go through it like in most ghost movies or media. Hiro just couldn't feel it.

"Tadashi I..." Hiro continued. He smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Tadashi. I love you."

Hiro wiped away another tear and patted the top of the stone. "Oh, and, say hi to mom and dad will you? Tell them about Baymax and ask them why i'm so good looking."

Even Tadashi had to laugh at that one. Hiro stood back up and smiled at the stone. "See you later, Nii-chan, and have a Happy Valentine's Day." With that said, Hiro walked off. Tadashi had a wide smile plastered across his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Otouto."

* * *

Hiro entered the cafe with something hidden behind his back. "Hey Aunt Cass, i'm home." He yelled, hoping to attract his aunt's attention. Just as suspected, Aunt Cass came out from behind her work station.

"Oh, hi sweetie." she then noticed how his hands were behind his back. "Oh, what do you have there?" Hiro had a smile on his face that grew even wider. He revealed what was behind his back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aunt Cass." Her eyes widened as her nephew pulled out some pink Carnations. "Oh honey, they're beautiful."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't get you any roses, they were sold out."

"Oh, that's okay, these are beautiful. These deserve and honorary spotlight at the front of the cafe." Hiro and Tadashi watched as their aunt poured water in a vase and put the Carnations inside. Hiro smiled as his ecstatic aunt placed the vase on the counter in hopes of brightening up the customer's day when they came in, in the morning. "Thank you so much sweetie." She planted a kiss on his head.

"Did you visit Tadashi today?"

"Uh, yeah, I got him some vanilla nuts and a stuffed Baymax."

"Oh, I bet those stuffed Baymaxs are cute."

"Yeah, they are. I also got him some Forget-Me-Not's."

"You know he'd be proud of you right?"

"Yeah, I know. I still miss him, but i'm okay."

"Well, i'm glad. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna go give Baymax his gift now."

"Okay sweetie." Hiro walked up to his room, followed by Tadashi. They greeted Baymax as they walked in. "Hey buddy, I got you something." That got the robot's attention. "I got you..." Hiro pulled out a dark green colored chip with a rose instead of a happy face. "It's a gardening chip. You've always said that you would like to try gardening sometime."

"Yes, gardening can be a great stress reliever and I think that learning the gardening essentials will make me a better healthcare companion." Hiro smiled. "Well, let's put it in."

Baymax opened his chip port and allowed the prodigy to insert the chip. It took a few seconds, but soon, all of the gardening procedures were inserted inside his database.

"Thank you Hiro, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day buddy. I love you." Baymax nodded. He had yet to comprehend love, but for now, he figured he loved Hiro just the same.

"I love you too, Hiro." Hiro smiled and yawned. "Well, i'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Baymax."

"Good night Hiro." Baymax retreated into his charging case for the night. Tadashi watched as Hiro got into bed and attempted to fall asleep. The older brother always carried a bag with him that helped him keep all of his items that he had collected as a ghost.

He searched through his bag and pulled out a blue Forget-Me-Not that he happened to smuggle from the cemetery.

He placed in on the night stand next to his sleeping baby brother.

"Good night Otouto, and Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

He ruffled his hair and watched as Hiro smiled in his sleep. The Forget-Me-Not lay next to Hiro as a symbol that he would never be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3: Warm To The Touch

Chapter 3: Warm To The Touch

The sun rose again the next morning. Tadashi always lost himself in deep thought as night came, but once the sun rose, it would be time for that to come to an end. A few hours into the afternoon, Hiro began to stir.

Tadashi watched as Hiro's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the brightness. He stretched his arms out and yawned. Hiro sat up in his bed and took a second to gather his thoughts. Something caught the younger Hamada's eye. He turned and saw the bright blue Forget-Me-Not that Tadashi had placed on the stand the night before.

Tadashi watched as his brother picked the flower up and eyed it. "How did this get here?"

Tadashi thought that he might have gone a little too far, but he wanted to see how this would play out. Hiro got up out of bed, still eyeing the mysterious flower. He walked over to Baymax's charging case and activated the squishy giant robot.

"Hello Hiro, good morning." Baymax did a cute little wave.

"Hey buddy, good morning." Hiro held the strange flower in front of the robot. "Do you have any idea where this came from?"

Baymax took a second to scan the flower. "According to my gardening database, a Forget-Me-Not is a flower that represents-"

The robot was cut off by Hiro. "I know what they represent, but I mean, where did this one come from?"

Baymax thought for a second. He looked in Tadashi's direction for a few seconds and then back at Hiro. "I am afraid I do not know. It was not on your dresser when I deactivated."

Hiro took another look at the flower and Tadashi watched. Okay, In Heinz sight, Tadashi figured that it was a bit weird to wake up next to a flower that you have no idea where it came from, especially if it's the kind you left for your dead brother only the day before. Hiro eyed the suspicious thing.

"I guess I just brought it home accidently and it somehow wound up on my nightstand." Hiro took a look around the room before putting the flower back on the nightstand. Hiro stepped out of the hallway and approached the full length mirror that hung on the bathroom door. Tadashi could see his own refection standing in the mirror, but Hiro couldn't.

The youngest Hamada brother looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. It seemed that with each day that went by, he was beginning to look more and more like his older brother. If he had gotten a haircut then that just might complete the look, which was one of the reasons why he wanted to keep his hair the way it was. He didn't want anything else reminding him of what he had lost.

As Tadashi stared at himself in the mirror, he noticed that a kind of orange glow started to form around him. He didn't feel any different but he didn't know what an orange glowing light meant. Looking in the mirror, he seemed to be enveloped in the strange light. He thought that since it wasn't doing anything to harm him or his brother, he should just leave it be.

Hiro turned and walked back into his bedroom, followed by his ghost of an older brother. The younger Hamada brother sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Tadashi sat next to him, ready to comfort him if he needed it. Baymax had been deactivated for now so it was just the two of them. Hiro took his face out of his hands and spoke.

"I just look so much like him. The only things that sets me apart from him are my hair and my gap toothed smile."

Hiro laid on his back and smiled up at the ceiling. "Tadashi says my gap toothed smile is cute, but, I don't know, maybe."

Tadashi smiled. "It is cute. It always has been."

Tadashi could not deny that the gap toothed smile was a part of his younger brother's seemingly irresistible charm. Hiro sat up and stared at the ground.

"If he was here right now, I would have so much to tell him."

A small tear ran down his cheek. Tadashi wanted Hiro to know that he was there in that very room with him so badly. The older Hamada brother put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Hiro gasped as he felt pressure on his shoulder and pulled away. He cold have sworn he felt something, or someone, touch his shoulder, but he couldn't see anyone there and Baymax was deactivated.

After a few seconds of thinking about it, Hiro decided that it was only his imagination and shrugged it off. Tadashi was just as surprised as Hiro. He didn't expect that his brother would actually feel that. He looked back at the strange glowing light around him. He figured that it must have something to do with it. He just hopped he didn't startle Hiro too much. Hiro grabbed the Forget-Me-Not off of his nightstand and started walking out of the room. Tadashi got up and followed.

* * *

Hiro entered the kitchen and found his aunt cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep alright?"

Hiro smiled back at her. "Yeah actually, I've been sleeping well a lot lately."

"Well that's good, I made you some pancakes."

"Thanks Aunt Cass."

Hiro watched as she sat and ate. "You're welcome honey."

Hiro looked at her with the sincerest smile. "No really, thank you."

She noticed the seriousness in his voice and the sincerity in his smile. She smiled back at him.

"Its just that, after Tadashi died, I realized that I never got to thank him for all that he's done for me. I've realized that I should thank everyone that matters for everything they've ever done for me, you know, before it's too late."

His Aunt Cass gave him a genuine smile. The two stood up and pulled each other into a big hug. Tadashi couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Aunt Cass, really." A tear managed to escape her eye.

"Anything for you, my little man."

Hiro remembered another reason he came down there for. "Oh and by the way..." Hiro showed the Forget-Me-Not to his aunt. "Did you put this on my nightstand last night?"

Cass eyed the flower. "No Hiro, I didn't."

Hiro went back to eyeing the flower suspiciously. "Well, Baymax said he didn't do it and I'm pretty sure he's right. So if he didn't do it, and you didn't do it, and I didn't do it, then who could have possibly done it?"

Cass had a theory, but it sounded so crazy and farfetched that she almost didn't believe it herself. "Let's not worry about it right now, okay sweetie." Hiro smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I love you Aunt Cass." She smiled. "I love you too sweetie."

* * *

By now, Hiro had pretty much figured out that something strange was going on. The Forget-Me-Not, the pressure on his shoulder, what was going on? He had absolutely no idea. Tadashi sat next to Hiro as he tried to process his thoughts.

"I'm probably just going insane. Yeah, that's it, I'm just going insane."

Tadashi wanted to help Hiro more than anything, but the only thing he could do was sit back and watch. "It just doesn't add up."

Hiro buried his face in his hands again, hoping to find an answer somehow. Tadashi laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. The sun was setting and Hiro suddenly felt tired. He yawned and decided to go to bed a little earlier than normal. Tadashi just happened to be laying on the other side of the bed when he felt the blankets being moved underneath him.

Hiro turned off the light and got underneath the covers. Tadashi smiled at his sleeping brother and decided to lay down next to him. He quietly got underneath the blankets and remembered the times when Hiro used to sleep with him after he got scared of something. That was back when he was alive, though.

Tadashi decided not to think too much about it and was just trying to fall asleep. He opened an eye and noticed that Hiro was fast asleep. Tadashi took this as an opportunity and slowly pulled Hiro into his chest. He may not have had a beating heart anymore, but he still wanted to do what he could for his brother.

Hiro stirred a little in his sleep and smiled. Tadashi couldn't help but smile as well.

"Good night baby brother."

He kissed him on the forehead before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep alongside his precious brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Return To The Ring

Chapter 4: Return To The Ring

Tadashi followed Hiro into the cafe the next morning. They both greeted Aunt Cass as they normally did, while also wondering what was for breakfast.

"Good morning Aunt Cass." The brothers greeted in unison, although Hiro was the only one who could be heard.

She heard him and sent a sad smile. "Oh, good morning sweetie, how are you?"

And just like that, Hiro already knew that there was something wrong."Aunt Cass, what's wrong?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing, sweetie."

Hiro didn't buy it. "Aunt Cass, I've heard that before, I've said that before. Now what's going on?"

She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to let this go. "It's just that, the cafe has come upon some hard times and I'm not making as much as I used to. It's nothing for you to worry about though."

Hiro put his hand behind his head. "I-Is there anything I could do to help?"

She shot him a sad smile. "It's fine, you don't have to worry about it."

He shot her a sad smile of his own and sat down for breakfast. They didn't talk much. All Hiro could think about was finding a way to help his aunt with her financial problems. If Tadashi was there, he would do what he could to help her, so Hiro figured that he should step up and help her.

Hiro put his plate in the sink and thanked his aunt. He went back up to his room, followed by his ghost brother. Hiro flopped lazily on his bed, kind of feeling like he was one of the reasons that Aunt Cass was in this situation to begin with. He wanted to help but he didn't really know how.

As he continued to think, his eyes slowly shifted over to his Megabot. He raised an eyebrow at the mechanism with an idea coming to mind.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

Hiro picked the robot up an eyed it before putting it back down. "I can't do that. It's fun, but illegal. And I know that if Tadashi was here, he wouldn't approve."

Tadashi smiled. Hiro sat back down on his bed. "But then again..."

Tadashi's smile was replaced with a sense of dread. "Hiro, I'm warning you, you'd better not be going bot fighting."

But of course, Hiro couldn't hear him, so he was ignored. Tadashi watched as Hiro walked over to his computer and started looking up some local bot fights. "No Hiro, you can't be."

"There's one that starts at 11:00 tonight. I'll go there, win some money, and hopefully be back before Aunt Cass realizes I'm gone."

Tadashi face palmed himself. "You are such a knucklehead."

Well, if Hiro was going to go bot fighting again, Tadashi figured that the least he could do was go with him and make sure he didn't get beat up by a bunch of sore losing bot fighters out for his blood.

Before Hiro left, he caught the sight of his brother's hat lying on his bed. He picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds. Tadashi wondered what was going on inside his little brother's head. After a few seconds, Hiro nodded and placed the hat on his head.

He left with a concerned Tadashi following closely behind.

* * *

"I can't believe I let him do this."

Hiro was sitting at the center of the ring with his Megabot and controller. He was acting all innocent, like he had never done it before. Tadashi knew better of course, but could only watch as his little brother was able to hustle bot fighters who where bigger and stronger than he was, but not nearly as smart.

"Alright, who's ready to see some destruction?" The referee girl asked. The crowd cheered while Hiro continued to play his nervous act.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm ready." He stuttered.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, does anybody actually believe your little act?" Apparently everyone did.

As soon as the fight began, Megabot used some weak little attack, which didn't do much damage. Tadashi rolled his eyes again. The other opponent commanded his robot to pick Megabot up and smash it to the ground, shattering it into pieces.

"Megabot!" Hiro had a look of fake defeat on his face. Even Tadashi had to admit that he was pretty good at acting, especially when it came to faking people out.

The opponent smirked. "This ain't a place for little kids."

"W-Wait, I have more money." The bot fighter smirked. Hiro put some more money in the plate and got ready to fight again. "In 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" Hiro extended his controller and commanded in a dark tone.

"Megabot, destroy."

Immediately, the happy face had switched over to an angry, evil looking face. The face that would haunt a child's dream, which was what Hiro was going for when he designed it.

"Oh dear." Tadashi said as he watched.

The robot connected and unconnected itself as it continued to strangle the opponent's robot. Within a few seconds, the other robot's pieces were scattered all over the ground. Hiro cheered in victory as he collected all his money.

Tadashi face palmed himself. "For a kid with a high IQ, you're not very bright."

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi were walking home later that night with Hiro cheering in victory at all the money he made. Tadashi didn't notice as three large men started following them.

Hiro opened his eyes and saw that he almost ran into a wall. He had accidently walked into a dead end. When Hiro turned around to walk the other way, he froze. Tadashi turned and saw the three large bot fighters approach them. This wasn't going to end well.

Hiro put his hands up. "Hey guys, let's just talk this through, I'm sure we can come up with something else."

He backed up all the way to the wall. He knew what was coming, and this time, he didn't have anyone on a moped to show up and rescue him.

Tadashi's big brother instinct took over and he protectively wrapped his arms around Hiro. Hiro froze as he felt the warmth around him. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he never wanted it to end. Which was a problem because he had to get himself out of there, but he couldn't seem to move from his spot.

The bot fighter in the middle held his fist up and Hiro could only watch in horror as it came down on him...except it didn't.

The bot fighter's fist was held inside Tadashi's palm. Hiro couldn't comprehend what was going on and neither could the others. The fighter took his fist away and brought it back down, only to have it caught in Tadashi's hand once again.

He smirked. "Oh no. You're not going to be hurting my little brother."

With one strong push, Tadashi pushed the guy backwards, where he crashed into them and they all fell over. The three men got back up with anger in their eyes. "You little punk!"

Hiro's eyes widdened. "I didn't even do anything!"

They started walking over to Hiro, when they immediately stopped, frozen in fear. They could see what they made out to be a person of some sort, wrapping his arms around Hiro, protecting him. The figure shot them all a threatening glare, telling them that if they hurt Hiro, then he was going to come back and hurt them. They all ran out of the alley, fearing for their lives.

Tadashi smirked in victory, while Hiro was still confused. Tadashi took his arms away, while Hiro just started laughing.

"I don't know what just happened, but that was hilarious."

Hiro's laughing slowed to a stop as he continued to think. "That was, really weird though."

After about another minute of thinking, Hiro started running home. "Hiro, wait for me!"

Tadashi ran after him. Neither Hiro, nor Tadashi noticed as the hat that rested on Hiro's head flew off and landed on the ground, where it was picked up by a person of unknown intent.

The mysterious person smiled and took the hat, where it would most likely never be seen again.


	5. Chapter 5: Going Back For The Hat

Chapter 5: Going Back For The Hat

Hiro woke up late the next morning after bot fighting. He managed to get himself out of bed and try and figure out what he would wear that day, which would most likely be his signature outfit with one of his signature blue hoodies. He fulfilled his daily routine of awakening the giant marshmallow robot from his charging case.

"Good morning Hiro, did you sleep well last night?" Hiro was tired from what happened last night, but he still tried to put on his best act in front of the healthcare companion.

"Yeah Baymax, I slept just fine." Hiro would have fooled Baymax if it wasn't for him yawning shortly afterward.

Now Baymax was getting suspicious. "Hiro, did you not get the proper amount of sleep?"

Hiro knew the robot knew something, but still shrugged it off. "Baymax, I'm fine."

The robot wasn't convinced. "I will scan you now."

Hiro's eyes widened and he turned around quickly. "Baymax, don't!"

The robot moved his optics up and down. "Scan complete."

Hiro sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to hide anything. "According to the scan, you are only getting five hours of sleep. You need to get more sleep or else it could be hazardous to your health."

Hiro nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll get the recommended amount of sleep tonight, I promise."

Tadashi was awake and watching the whole thing. "Really? You're not going to ask him where he was last night?"

As if Baymax could actually hear him, he focused his optics on Hiro. "Where were you last night?"

Hiro froze, not wanting to reveal his whereabouts to the robot. "Uh, I was down in the garage working on a new invention."

Tadashi rolled his eyes and muttered. "He's lying."

Baymax blinked. "I believe you are lying."

Hiro's eyes widened and he turned to the robot. "How could you possibly know that?"

Baymax didn't answer, but instead continued to ask Hiro what he was up to the night before. "Alright, but promise not to get angry with me."

Baymax blinked. "I cannot be angry, I am a robot."

Hiro waved that off. "Okay, Aunt Cass was telling me about how the café wasn't doing so well, so I decided to go bot fighting to help her out."

The robot took a second to process the information. "Hiro, bot fighting is illegal and dangerous. I advise you stay away so you don't get arrested."

Hiro sighed. "I know how dangerous it is now, in fact, my last bot fight was before Tadashi died, so I pretty much stay away from them unless there's a financial situation like this."

The mention of Tadashi caused Hiro to take a little peak over on his brother's side of the room. He noticed that the hat that was supposed to be on his bed was missing. He remembered that he wore the hat to the bot fighting tournament. He felt the top of his head and started freaking out when he didn't find the hat there. He started searching his bed and his brother's bed and he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where did I leave it?" Baymax and Tadashi could only watch as Hiro panicked over losing the hat.

Hiro's eyes widened in horror as realization hit him. "Oh no, I must have lost it somewhere around where the ring was. I've gotta go back for it."

Tadashi laughed a little. "Hiro, it's just a stupid hat, you don't need to get so worked up about it."

But of course, Hiro couldn't hear him. "I'll see you later Baymax, but I have to go and find that hat."

Baymax nodded. "Just be careful."

Hiro gave a two figure salute. "Sure thing buddy."

Hiro ran out of the room in a panic and Tadashi followed behind him. Baymax stayed behind and watched the direction they left and uttered three simple words.

"Tadashi is here."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hiro still couldn't find the hat and he had looked everywhere for it. He was starting to get a little exhausted, but he knew that he had to keep looking. Tadashi couldn't understand why he was going through so much trouble for a little hat. Hiro looked inside the abandoned warehouse where the bot fight took place the night before, which was empty during the day and more lively at night.

He looked down the way he came thoroughly in the direction he used to get to the warehouse, but he couldn't find it anywhere. The last place was one he had yet to check. It was the alley that Hiro was about to get pounded in by a bunch of illegal bot fighters. Tadashi followed him to the abandoned dead end and searched thoroughly. It was kind of dark so it was hard to really see anything. Tadashi tried looking for it, but his search was unsuccessful.

After a few minutes, Tadashi started to feel a dark presence behind him. He turned and saw the shadow of a burly man smoking a cigarette. "Hey kid." Hiro's hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he turned to face the shadowed man. Tadashi's big brother instinct took over immediately and he placed himself between his brother and the shadow man. It was because of that comforting presence standing next to him, that Hiro was able to speak.

"Can I help you?"

The man gave off a wicked smirk. "I understand you're looking for a San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap is that right?"

Hiro gulped. "Yeah, that's right."

The man's smirk seemed to grow wider. "Well then, if you want it back so badly, then come to Snake Circle at 8:00 tomorrow and we'll work out some sort of exchange."

Hiro really didn't want to do it, but he nodded. "Alright, I'll be there tomorrow."

The man smirked and walked away. Hiro let out a breath that he had been holding in. Tadashi knew what Hiro was getting himself into. Snake Circle was the base of many illegal bot fighters and it was incredibly dangerous. Tadashi only had one word to describe the situation.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

Hiro walked home a bit disappointed and also a bit fearful that he had to go inside the base of many illegal bot fighters, most of which were out to kill him. Tadashi walked behind him, noticing his little brother's glum mood. He wanted to do something to make him feel better, but he had no idea how. Still, he tried talking to him.

"Hiro, I know you're upset, but I don't get why you're willing to go through so much trouble in finding that hat, and also, how could you agree to go to the most dangerous place in the city filled with the most dangerous people in the city!? Don't you have a mind at all knucklehead!?"

That didn't make Hiro feel any better, so he just kept staring at the ground. Tadashi sighed.

"Look Hiro, I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt, and now that I'm dead, I can't take care of you like I used to." Tadashi sighed again. "But I can watch over you, so if you go there, I will do my best to protect you."

Tadashi wrapped his arms around his little brother. Hiro froze as he felt the warm presence around him once again. Tadashi closed his eyes and whispered in to his brother's ear.

"I promise."

As Tadashi took his arms away, he noticed as Hiro started to smile a little. The older brother was a bit surprised himself. Hiro continued the walk home smiling. Maybe Tadashi could cheer his brother up after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Unbelievable

Chapter 6: Unbelievable

Hiro was going to travel into one of the most dangerous places in the entire city of San Fransokyo, filled with angry bot fighters and petty thugs, all for a stupid San Fransokyo Ninjas hat. There was only one word that Tadashi could think to describe the situation.

"Unbelievable."

It was just a hat. A stupid hat. And Hiro was prepared to get himself killed over it. That didn't make any logical sense to Tadashi. But still, Hiro couldn't hear Tadashi as he went over his half hour lecture of why this was such a bad idea.

"Hiro, I'm begging you please don't do this."

"I know you really want that hat back, but getting yourself killed over it is not worth it."

"Hiro, Hiro please listen to me, don't go."

"Hiro, I'm warning you. If you go down there, then I will revoke your robot privileges."

"Come on bonehead, just listen to me for once!"

Hiro couldn't hear a word he was saying and was preparing for his decent into Snake Circle. Baymax was deactivated, so Tadashi was going to try and activate him so that he could stop Hiro from going.

"Come on Baymax, wake up, there's distress here, come on buddy, activate."

He couldn't be heard by his creation, which only caused him to become more frustrated. Hiro sighed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I don't want to do this but..." He sighed. "I have to."

Hiro walked out of the room and Tadashi followed.

"And I thought bot fighting would be the worst thing that would happen to him."

* * *

Hiro sighed as he took his precious time walking to the Snake Circle. He knew that there was a pretty good chance that he wouldn't come out of there alive, but he just had to get that hat back. Tadashi was beyond frustrated with trying to stop Hiro, and he had no choice but to go along with him. Hiro kept walking and thinking about what he would do once he got there, and once he turned the corner, he came face to face with his four friends from nerd school.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Fred greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hello Hiro, how are you?" Honey greeted up next.

"Hello, Hiro." Wasabi greeted.

"Hey, kid." Gogo greeted nonchalantly.

Hiro couldn't tell them about what he was up to or where he was headed, so he tried to play it cool. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What are you doing out here this morning?"

Hiro shrugged. "Nothing."

And just like that, everyone snapped to attention and knew that something was off. "Alright kid, what are you hiding?"

The whole gang looked at him, waiting for an answer. Hiro scoffed. "How could you all just assume I'm hiding something? What did I do to give you that idea?"

Tadashi smirked. "Yes, finally."

Gogo gave him a glare. "Nothing always means something, now what are you hiding?"

Hiro sighed. "Alright fine, so, the other night I went bot fighting and I wore Tadashi's hat, but then the next day, I realized I lost it and I went back to look for it, but I couldn't find it. And then there was this guy that told me I could pick it up at Snake Circle and I could work out a deal with some other bot fighters."

After hearing this, their eyes widened. "Whoa, Snake Circle? That's the most dangerous place in the city." Fred said in bewilderment.

Gogo shook her head. "No. Absolutely not."

Tadashi smiled. "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Hiro started begging. "I know it's dangerous and I really don't want to be there, but I really need to get that hat back."

Gogo looked into his eyes and saw something. She saw how badly Hiro wanted that hat and how badly he needed it. It forced her to crack. "Alright fine, but let us go with you."

Hiro nodded. "The guy told me to be there by 11:00, so meet me there."

Tadashi's smile faded. "Wait, that's not right."

Gogo nodded. "Alright, we'll meet you at 11:00."

Tadashi was confused. "But the guy said 8:00."

As Hiro left the group, he whispered. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go alone."

Tadashi could not hold in his anger, but yelling at Hiro was pointless, since he couldn't hear him.

Tadashi sighed. "Well, guess what, you're not going alone. You know why? Because I'm coming with you whether you like it or not, Otouto."

Tadashi sighed and followed Hiro the rest of the way.

* * *

The entrance to Snake Circle was a door that led underground. Hiro gulped as he stared at the building and was hesitant to go inside. However, Hiro forced his legs to move and he walked over to the entrance. He opened the door and Tadashi made sure to follow closely behind. Once he opened the door, they stood in front of a long, dark staircase that lead inside the building.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Hiro took a deep breath and descended the staircase, followed by Tadashi. They could see a dim light at the bottom, but other than that, it was dark everywhere. The brothers had eventually arrived at the bottom and there seemed to be a long dark hallway in front of them with dimly lit colored lanterns hanging on the walls. Tadashi was sure to stick closely behind Hiro.

Hiro passed by a bunch of other bot fighters. Some were ones he's seen, but never fought, others were ones that he'd fought, and there were some that he had never even seen before.

Some of the ones that he'd fought looked at him with anger and were heading towards him. Tadashi glared at them with threatening eyes that sent chills down their spines, so they didn't proceed further.

Eventually, they made it to a room at the end of the hall. They entered the room and saw a table, with a bunch of bot fighters sitting around it. Hiro nervously sat in the empty chair and Tadashi stood by him, giving a deadly glare to all who sat there.

"So, about the hat."

The bot fighters all had wicked smirks on their faces. "How about we skip the hat and go right to the..."

The bot fighter stopped dead in his sentence as he saw a tall, shadowed figure standing behind Hiro, giving them all killer death glares. They couldn't see his face, but now they knew that hurting Hiro was a terrible idea.

"Uh, never mind, just, take the hat back." He revealed it from its hiding spot underneath the table.

Hiro raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

The bot fighter took one last look at the figure glaring back at him. "Uh, yeah, just, take it and get out of here, before I change my mind."

Hiro smiled. "Cool, thanks."

He put the hat on and left without further questioning and Tadashi followed behind him. As they walked out the door, Tadashi tripped on something in the way out.

"What the..." He stopped walking as he looked down to find what he had tripped over. It was a book. He picked It up and read the title.

"The Ghost's Guide for Beginners." He read the words underneath. "For those who have passed on, guaranteed to teach you about living in the afterlife."

As he looked at the book, he noticed that it didn't look like books he had seen when he was alive, instead it looked a bit more...ghostly, like it belonged there. Tadashi put the book inside his bag so that he could read it later, and right now, he had to hurry if he ever wanted to catch up with Hiro before he got home.


	7. Chapter 7: Not On My Watch

Chapter 7: Not On My Watch

The day in San Fransokyo was a normal one. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and over all, it was going to be a great day.

"How could you go in there without us!?"

Gogo flicked Hiro's ear. "Ow."

"We specifically told you not to go in there without us, and what do you do? You go anyway!"

Tadashi was standing there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, nodding at everything that Gogo was saying. "I had to, or they wouldn't have given me the hat otherwise!"

"Why do you care so much about that stupid hat?!"

"You know why!"

"Still, it's no reason to go getting yourself killed!"

"I didn't get myself killed, I'm right here, aren't I?!"

"Ugh, you are such a bonehead!"

"Maybe I am, but I at least got the hat back!"

Gogo sighed and took a second to calm down. "Hiro, promise us that you will never do something like this again."

Hiro figured that this was a one time thing, so he would lose nothing in promising. "Okay, I promise that I won't do anything like that without you again."

Gogo nodded. "Good, and you had better mean it."

Hiro nodded. "Yes, I do."

Gogo sighed again and then wrapped his arms around him. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

The rest of the team joined in the hug, including Tadashi. The hug eventually broke and they all resumed their natural order. "It was just so strange though."

Gogo raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, I walked down the hallway and I saw some bot fighters that I had fought before walking over to me. I think they might have been coming over to beat me up, but they didn't. They just stopped cold in their tracks for some reason."

Tadashi recalled the events of that day. He remembered how he glared at the bot fighters and they immediately stood down. "When I went to talk to those guys, I think they might have been about to beat me up, but they didn't either. They suddenly looked afraid and the guy in the middle just gave me the hat."

Tadashi took a second to think about all this. He pretty much scared everyone who threatened to hurt his little brother, but how could he scare them off unless...unless they could see him. There had to be a logical explanation for this. He figured he would need to read the book some more.

"Alright, well, let's not think about it right now." Gogo suggested.

Hiro nodded. "Alright, well, see you guys later."

And with that, Hiro was off, with none other than his ghost of an older brother following.

* * *

Later, back at the café, Hiro and Tadashi were upstairs in their room. Tadashi was reading the ghost book that he had found the day before and already he had read so many interesting things about being a ghost. For example, some ghost classifications. Since he was a ghost who protected someone, he was under the class of Guardian. He read that when a Guardian was really determined to protect someone that they loved, then the possibilities of protection were endless.

That explains how they were able to see him the other day. It also explains the orange glow and how Hiro was able to feel Tadashi's touch. He figured that he had just figured out where guardian angels came from. If so, then he was determined to become Hiro's guardian angel and protect him at all costs. And speaking of Hiro.

Tadashi looked over at the other side of the room to find Hiro looking out the window. Tadashi raised an eyebrow and walked over to his baby brother. "What's wrong, Otouto?" He asked, even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

Hiro sighed. "I still haven't made enough money to help Aunt Cass. I guess I could go bot fighting again tonight, to help earn a little extra money."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "I'm not going through that again. Hiro, I know you can't hear me, but if Guardian protection is limitless like the book says, then I will protect you by not letting you go."

Hiro sighed. "There won't be a bot fight till tonight, so I guess I should get some rest before then."

Hiro half-heartedly made his way over to his bed and laid down. Tadashi sighed. "Hiro, I love you, which is exactly why I can't let you go."

Hiro was already asleep so he couldn't have heard him. Tadashi sighed again, then kissed Hiro on his forehead. "Good night knucklehead. I'll see you when you wake up."

Tadashi stood and sighed. He was walking over to his bed, ready to keep reading that book. "Come...sleep with me...Tadashi."

The older Hamada's ears perked up at this. He looked back over at his sleeping brother, who seemed giddy all of a sudden. "Come Tadashi...come sleep with me."

Tadashi smiled. "If you say so."

Tadashi walked back over and carefully got into the bed without waking Hiro up. He pulled him in tight and Hiro smiled in his sleep. "I love you, Tadashi." Hiro whispered.

The older Hamada smiled. "I love you too Hiro, and I promise that I'll protect you."

Hiro fully drifted off to sleep and Tadashi whispered.

"Always."

* * *

The night after, Hiro had already signed up for a bot fight and was getting ready to go. He took the lucky hat, his Megabot and controller and was up in his room getting ready. Tadashi, of course, didn't approve and was determined not to let him go tonight.

"Alright, let's see. I've got Megabot, the controller, the lucky hat, some money, and now I'm set."

Tadashi stood his ground in front of the doorway. "No Hiro, you're not."

Hiro stood and started walking out the door, but once he tried he quickly found that he couldn't. Some invisible force was preventing him from leaving. Still, Hiro kept on trying to get out and ended up getting through. Hiro silently walked down the stairs, careful not to wake up his aunt.

Tadashi followed, still not willing to let him go. Hiro made it down to the second floor. "Hiro, get back here, I forbid you from going anywhere." He kept on walking without hearing a single word he had said. Hiro eventually made it down to the café and was about to walk out the door.

"Hiro, don't." Tadashi warned him.

Hiro used his key to open the front door. As soon as it opened, Hiro was walking out, and Tadashi couldn't let it happen. "Hiro, no!"

Tadashi rushed over and put a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving. Hiro's eyes widened at the touch and it wasn't until that moment that Tadashi remembered that he could feel his touch.

Hiro turned and saw nobody behind him, but he could definitely feel the pressure of a hand on his shoulder. Tadashi removed his hand in fear of frightening Hiro more.

Hiro shook it off first and quickly headed out the door. Tadashi recovered a few seconds later and followed Hiro out the door, determined to protect his baby brother at all costs.


	8. Chapter 8: Invisible Tears

Chapter 8: Invisible Tears

"Oh great, we're back."

Tadashi sat by Hiro's side, who speaking of which, was once again in the center of the ring, getting ready to start the fight. Tadashi sighed at the thought of another night of Hiro potentially getting beat up by bot fighters. Hiro had put on his little act and was doing an excellent job of fooling the crowd. Tadashi rolled his eyes, disinterested. His little brother had always done nothing but get himself into trouble, and Tadashi was always bailing him out.

The fight had already started, but Tadashi wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to get it over with so they could go home already. Tadashi was actually kind of depressed that he couldn't prevent Hiro from going, even though the book said that he could protect him in limitless ways. He was starting to wonder whether or not 'limitless' was just a typo.

Before Tadashi knew it, the fight had ended and Hiro reigned victorious. He accepted his money off of the tray and Tadashi just rolled his eyes. "Great, can we get going now?"

Hiro walked toward Tadashi with pride. "Hey you!"

Hiro turned to see three large bot fighters walking over, ready to beat him to a pulp. Hiro immediately tensed. Tadashi's big brother switch turned on and the first thing he did was grab Hiro by the arm and pulled him out of the building. Hiro didn't know what to make of the situation, because it felt like he wasn't the one running. Tadashi didn't think any of this, he just kept on running, determined to keep Hiro out of danger.

The two of them were faster than the bot fighters, so they were able to easily evade them. However, Tadashi didn't stop running, even when the café came into view. The doors immediately flew open and Tadashi sat Hiro down on one of the chairs while he locked the door. Hiro took his time to catch his breath and get over the strangeness of it all. It really felt to him, like he was being pulled instead of him running on his own free will.

Once Hiro caught his breath, he looked at the money he had collected, and stood. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

It wasn't until that moment that Tadashi realized exactly what had just happened. He face palmed himself as he thought about what Hiro must be thinking. He half-heartedly walked up the stairs into the bedroom, where Hiro was lying on his bed, wide awake. Tadashi figured that he must be thinking about what just happened. He sighed and got down on his knees next to the bed. Tadashi crossed his arms and rested his head on his brother's bed.

"Hiro, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you out of there, I never meant to freak you out. I just wanted you out of there, so I didn't even think about it. I hope I didn't freak you out too much."

Hiro didn't acknowledge him, but instead, he looked straight ahead, over to the other side of the room. Tadashi sighed and put his head back down. "Maybe..."

Tadashi looked up as Hiro spoke. He looked long and hard at his late brother's side of the room. "Maybe..."

Tadashi blinked. "What is it?"

Hiro's eyes widened. "Maybe he..." He stopped.

Tadashi noticed as a tear involuntarily fell out of Hiro's eye. "No, it couldn't be, it's not possible." Hiro immediately turned over to face the wall.

Tadashi was confused. "What's not possible?"

After a few moments, Tadashi could hear Hiro quietly sobbing into his pillow. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

Tadashi could only watch as sobs persisted. "Why did he have to run in?" Hiro asked between sobs.

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Oh, that."

Tadashi sighed heavily and rested his head on bed. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't take away the pain of his absence. He wishes that he could, but he can't. Eventually, Hiro was able to cry himself to sleep, but Tadashi just couldn't stop feeling guilty. He had caused his brother so much pain, and he wished that he hadn't been stupid enough to run into the building and leave Hiro behind.

Hiro was fast asleep, and Tadashi figured that he probably should be too. He didn't want to dwell on this any longer. Tadashi got into the bed with Hiro and pulled him in from behind. He found that he couldn't fall asleep as he kept thinking about that day. That day, he was so focused on saving his professor, that he completely forgot about Hiro.

He doesn't regret being selfless, but he made a personal vow to himself, that he would never let Hiro or Cass go through any kind of grief after their parent's death. A promise which he had obviously broken. Tadashi hadn't realized how much he had actually meant to Hiro until after he died, which didn't make things any better. Hiro was already sound asleep, and Tadashi figured that it was a good sign. He wouldn't want him having anymore nightmares about that night.

He pulled Hiro in closer and hugged him tight. "Hiro, Im so sorry."

Before he knew it, a tear of his own fell. "I never should have left."

Hiro slowly breathed in and out and Tadashi remembered that at least Hiro was still breathing and that was all that mattered. Tadashi closed his eyes and shed another tear. "I love you, Otouto."

With that said, Tadashi was about to fall asleep. "I love you too, Dashi." Hiro mumbled in his sleep.

Tadashi's eyes shot opened, and he looked back at his little brother resting in his arms. Tadashi took a deep breath then smiled. "Sleep tight baby brother, I'll see you in the morning."

With that said, Tadashi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Into Vision

Chapter 9: Coming Into Vision

Tadashi lost himself in thought as he laid on Hiro's empty bed. His little brother was busy getting ready for his day, but Tadashi only felt tired. It wasn't unusual for a ghost to feel tired, he had learned, but he should have gotten enough sleep the previous night.

He didn't understand why he was tired now. Hiro had finished picking himself out a hoodie and gave Baymax his morning greeting and was already off for the day. Tadashi only sighed, but still continued to follow. They gave their morning greeting to Aunt Cass and walked outside the building. Once they were outside, Tadashi sighed, and then smiled.

"So Otouto, what are we gonna be doing today?"

Hiro, of course, couldn't hear him, but that didn't stop him from trying. Tadashi followed behind Hiro as always and watched as his little brother proceeded inside a small store that sold robot parts. He followed Hiro down the many aisles and watched as he selected various parts, but for which robot, Tadashi had no idea. Baymax required special materials, so it couldn't be to upgrade him.

Eventually, Hiro had collected everything he needed and paid up front. After that, he exited the building, followed by Tadashi. The older brother listened as Hiro explained the days plans to himself out loud. "Okay, so when I get home, I have to get Megabot an upgrade, and if I hurry, I can still book a fight before tonight."

This only caused Tadashi to face palm. "Are you kidding me?"

Hiro just walked on without a care in the world. Tadashi sighed. "You were just in one the other day, you know."

Much to Tadashi's surprise, Hiro actually turned around. It was silent for a few seconds, but Hiro was staring right at Tadashi. However, it didn't look as though he could see him. Hiro shrugged it off and started heading back towards the café and Tadashi did the same thing as well.

* * *

Hiro was upstairs, working on his Megabot as he had planned, and Tadashi was sitting on his perfectly made bed, reading his ghost guide. He didn't really retain the contents inside very well, because he just didn't feel like it.

Since he was already lying on his nice soft bed, he figured that it might be a good idea to take a nap. But in case Hiro decided to hop off to an earlier fight, he had to stay up and remain on guard.

He didn't know what he would do if Hiro were to end up hurt, or worse, if he ended up joining him. Those bot fighters were just that ruthless. Hiro was working away on his bot and he probably wouldn't be done for a while. Tadashi found this as a perfect opportunity to take a quick little cat nap.

"I am just so tired." He said as he back on his bed.

"Huh?" He heard Hiro question from the other side of the room.

Tadashi sat up and saw as Hiro was facing his direction for the second time that day. Tadashi blinked and Hiro did the same thing. A few seconds went by and Hiro decided to go back to his project.

Tadashi was a bit confused, though. "What's going on?" He asked out loud.

He laid back on his bed and decided just to take a nap for a little while.

* * *

Later in the day, Hiro was helping his Aunt Cass out in the café and Tadashi was resting in one of the empty booths. He watched as Hiro hurried along, taking everyone's orders, and he wished that he'd only been alive to help. He sighed again for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, and he was hoping that with how busy the café was, no one would try to take his booth. He really didn't feel like getting up and actually moving.

Tadashi could hear Aunt Cass calling out to Hiro to have him come and deliver another order to another customer, to which he complied. He remembered what it was like to be taking orders alongside his little brother, but now, it was impossible. Well, that wasn't true. He could try to take people's orders, but it probably wouldn't end too well.

Tadashi watched as Hiro stood next to his booth to take a break and look at the enormous crowd. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "This crowd just won't stop coming." He said to himself.

Tadashi chuckled. "I can see that."

Tadashi saw as Hiro's eyes widened and he turned to face his direction yet again. This caused Tadashi to raise an eyebrow since it was the third time that it had happened. Hiro kept staring for a second longer and then left to return to his job. All of a sudden, a question appeared in Tadashi's mind.

"Can he...hear me?"

To him, it sounded too farfetched to be true, but he couldn't help but wonder if it might actually be true. After all, he was so used to Hiro not being able to hear him, so it couldn't possibly be the case. Right?

* * *

Hiro was upstairs making some last minute adjustments. "Alright Megabot. You ready to win some serious money tonight?"

Meanwhile, Tadashi sat on his bed, sighing. "Hiro, I really don't want to do this again, so if you can hear me, please stop."

He looked over at his little brother who was just working away. Tadashi sighed. "I knew you couldn't actually hear me."

His eyes suddenly became filled with determination. "But I still cannot allow you to go bot fighting. I won't let you."

He turned back to Hiro, who was already walking out the door. "Hiro, stop!"

His voice didn't reach him, however, and he continued to walk right out the door. Tadashi followed him down the stairs, determined to stop him this time. "Hiro, get back here!"

Hiro walked right through the café doors. Tadashi followed him. "Hiro, you'd better get back here!"

Hiro continued to walk down the streets with his Megabot in hand. Finally, Tadashi had already had enough. "HIRO!"

All of a sudden, Hiro stopped. This surprised Tadashi as well. Hiro turned around, but he could see nobody in sight. "Did somebody just...call me?"

Hiro asked, confused. Tadashi was just as surprised as Hiro was. He didn't think that he would actually be able to get Hiro to hear him. Hiro was the first to shake it off and he started heading towards the arena. Tadashi shook out of it soon after and continued to follow his little brother.


	10. Chapter 10: Tadashi Is Here

Chapter 10: Tadashi Is Here

Hiro was leaving yet another bot fight, with a bunch of cash that he had won. Tadashi was just looking out for any thugs that might be after his little brother. "I can't believe I won all this money. Aunt Cass will be so proud of me. Well, until she finds out where it got it, that is."

Tadashi only scoffed. He sincerely hoped that once Aunt Cass had enough to get by on, that this would all be over. He really didn't want him sneaking out any more than he already had been. "Hiro, please stop this." He said, knowing full well that he wouldn't be heard.

Hiro resumed walking, while counting his money. Tadashi only sighed. Keeping Hiro safe in this state most definitely wasn't easy, and Tadashi had known that long before he had started. Well, at least he had enough free time to do it in. It's not like he would be moving on anytime soon. He still didn't know how he should do it, or if it was even possible. Until he could find a way to move on, he decided that he would continue to watch Hiro and make sure that he stayed out of trouble.

Suddenly, something on his arm caught his attention. The orange glowing around it seemed to glow brighter for some reason. Tadashi had absolutely no idea what it meant, but it didn't seem to be doing anything negative, so he just let it be. Hiro continued walking, so Tadashi followed. They hadn't yet left the alleyway, so that meant that Tadashi still had to keep an eye out. However, they seemed to be alone. "You're just lucky that hey haven't followed us." Tadashi casually remarked, looking over his shoulder.

Once he looked back at Hiro, however, the younger boy was frozen in his place. Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Hiro?"

It took another minute, but soon, Hiro started to slowly turn himself around, facing whatever was behind him. Tadashi looked over his should once more, but saw no one. Then a possibility occurred to him. He turned back to his brother, who hadn't moved an inch. "Hiro...can you see me?"

It took all the courage he could muster to nod a couple times. "Y-You can see me. How is this possible?"

Hiro didn't have an answer for his question, however, as he only uttered one word. "T-T-Tadashi."

Tadashi only found himself smiling. "Y-Yep, it's me."

And within the next second, Hiro let everything out. "H-How is this possible?! How can you be here right now? I thought you were dead! You can't be here, you have to be somewhere else doing, well, whatever, so how can you be here?!"

It was obvious that Hiro's logical brain couldn't handle something like this, so Tadashi was trying his best to calm him down. "Easy Hiro, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Hiro suddenly didn't seem to be able to form words, so he started sputtering gibberish instead. "Hiro, listen to me, let's just go home, and I'll explain everything. Or at least I'll try."

* * *

After Tadashi had explained what had happened since the fire, Hiro was lying on his bed, clutching his pillow, trying to comprehend everything, including the existence of ghosts. Hiro had never particularly believed in such things, so his logical mind was having a real hard time with this. Tadashi only watched and waited for his brother to respond.

When he never did, Tadashi pulled something out of his bag and started eating it. Hiro could hear the munching sounds behind him, and he figured Tadashi must have been eating something, which seemed weird since he didn't know that ghosts could eat. Curiously, he slowly turned around to his older brother, only to find that he was eating the very same vanilla covered nuts that he had left on his grave on Valentine's Day. "T-Tadashi?"

As Hiro had finally looked his direction in what felt like forever, Tadashi smiled. "Hey, did you know that ghost can still eat?"

Hiro slowly swung his legs over and sat up, curious about everything that ghosts could truly do. "And here's another fun fact. Each ghost gets their own bag after they die, so that they can carry stuff inside it."

He reached inside of it, and pulled out the Baymax plushy that Hiro had made just for him. "Y-You kept that?"

Tadashi nodded. "Well of course. It was a gift from you after all."

Just then, something occurred to Hiro. "Wait, were you the one who put that forget-me-not on my nightstand?"

Tadashi nodded. "Yup."

"A-And, you were the one who protect me from those bot fighters, weren't you?"

"Exactly."

"S-So that means...you were there for me the entire time, weren't you?"

Hiro suddenly felt something inside him swell up. Suddenly, he just couldn't stop his tears from falling. Tadashi immediately rushed over and wrapped him in his warm embrace. Hiro returned it. They sat like that for a while, until the sun had already gone down.

* * *

Hiro was tired, so he was planning on going to bed early, which seemed pretty out of character for him. Now that he knew Tadashi had been around him this entire time, thing would be different now, and he knew that. He had no idea what was going to happen, or how they were going to make this work. The important thing is that, even after the fire, Tadashi never left him. He had actually kept his promise after all.

Tadashi was sitting on his bed and watching as Hiro got ready to go to sleep. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine, although this is going to take some getting used to."

Tadashi sighed. "Yeah, that much is obvious."

"It's just still kind of hard for me to fathom all this, but I guess it makes sense that you would be there for me, even after...well, you know."

"Well, I did promise that I would never leave you didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but soon, you'll have to move on."

"I know, but before I do, I can at least spend some time with you."

Hiro smiled. "I...seem to be dong well, for someone in this situation."

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah, you are."

A few minutes later, Hiro had turned off the lights and he was already in bed, although he couldn't sleep because there was something on his mind. He slowly turned over towards his big brother. "Hey, um, Tadashi, can I sleep with you tonight?"

His face felt heated just asking this question, however, Tadashi smiled. "Of course, Hiro."

And so, Tadashi got into bed and held Hiro in his arms, and in each other's presences, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

The End.

* * *

I would like to thank:

MagicWriterK

YellowSpeedyNinja

Mana

Allanna Stone

Eltigre221

TheNerd12

Thanks for making this story what it is. Sayonara, Minna 


End file.
